Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.47$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.47 = \dfrac{47}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.47} = 47\%$ $47$ per hundred = $47$ per cent = $47$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.